Vector Industries
Vector Industries, often nicknamed 'VecTech' is the re-branded company formerly known as Velocitech under new leadership of one Buddy Baldewin. After the previous CEO Terrance Vellows was killed during a battle with multiple heroes the company became leaderless and destined to fall into obscurity until Baldewin gained the title of CEO along with ownership of all assets through mysterious means thought currently to be through corporate espionage and blackmailing which has been overlooked by many as he's proven to be far more competent and friendly compared to Vellows. Vector Industries has been thought of as the main competitor to Xenon but any claims of that have been rejected, disproven and denied since the re-branding. Vector Industries stays true to the previous Vector Delivery service albeit revamped with new improvements and couriers. Vector currently gains it's profits from the delivery service and from sales of augments to civilians and others outside of Neon. Vector currently holds slowly expanding branches in Neo-Landmar and Old-Landmar along with a large HQ in Dust City well outside of Xenon Influence. Stores and delivery depots expand nationally and internationally. Several delivery depots are within Neon City itself but their sizes vary. Since Baldewin's takeover public approval of the company has risen despite previous questionable business ethics and tactics. Vector Delivery Service Vector Delivery works much the same as when the company ran as Velocitech. Changes to it have included different sectors of couriers and much tighter control over what products are shipped with anything illegal being personally cleared with Baldewin and then applied with micro-trackers to learn where the shipments go, where they end up and who uses them. This system has caused many crime rings to be logged and tracked with ease without their knowledge. Normal Delivery Sector - Average couriers wearing business casual uniforms. Typically they run standard deliveries with the use of high speed vehicles. The most common delivery personnel. Augmented Delivery Sector - Either through their own wishes or accident these couriers were left missing a limb or few. Upon accepting the offer to join the Augmented Delivery they are given augmented limbs made of Velocitanium meant to be lightweight for free-running at high speeds. These couriers are also provided with any needed physical therapy. Special Delivery Sector - Couriers equipped for deliveries wherever needed. This can include needing to get into place that require jumping from planes, helicopters, using speedboats, extreme free-running, etc. Vector Delivery also employs the use of various vehicles made with Velocitanium for high speed deliveries and travel. Vector Delivery is headed by Radiant. VecTech R&D Headed by Head of Research Viktor Asimov. Main Vector Projects require the use of Velocititanium funded through Aegis resources. The Armor and vehicles that utilize the armor enhance speed and durability depending on the purity of the metal used. Further projects include Project Graviton and research on the new Regenerum metal along with Velocitanium. Projects to improve augments for civilian use are also abundant. Vanguard Security The in-house security division of Vector headed by war veteran Tiger Apricot seen around any Vector owned property. Companies under Vector or partnered with them regularly request security teams of their own for building security or asset watch. Vanguards typically come as formal worthy basic guards for more high end buildings and banks, they carry no firearms and typically call in for specialized teams if presented with a threat bigger than a gang member or a low level meta. Specialized teams wear basic body armor and are authorized to carry lethal weapons. Specialized teams only appear when contracted or requested to aid a location in an emergency. Valor Defense Program Project terminated by Baldewin upon his takeover. Program sponsored various heroes and provided them with equipment to help them in their crimefighting duties with a secret agenda of recording them and those around them for a secretive project funded by Terrance Vellows before his death. All sponsored heroes have been released and have had their equipment reclaimed for destruction. The released members of the program have been offered financial help until they find new employment if needed. Resources used in this project have been returned to R&D for use in Vanguard. Previous members are listed below. * Buddy * Gravitoria * Radiant * Momentum * Inertia Some heroes such as Oyuun and Wishing Well were monitored despite not being official members of the company. Their equipment was reclaimed as well. Notable Employees * CEO Buddy Baldewin - The friendly yet enigmatic new owner of the company and *secret* famous hero. * Radiant - Head of Delivery * Nicole - Assistant to Baldewin. * Tiger Apricot - Head of Security. * Viktor Asimov - Head of Research. * SiMo/Simon - Self-aware mech capable of learning. Currently the janitor of Dust City HQ. * Hans - Occasional bodyguard to Baldewin along with suit tester. * Momentum - Tester and guard. * Inertia - Tester and guard. Misc Employees * Couriers * Augmented Couriers * Special Couriers * Researchers * Executives * Vanguards